


Halloween

by someonesgonnadie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Marauders, Sad, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesgonnadie/pseuds/someonesgonnadie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is visiting Godric's Hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nice_ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nice_ghost/gifts).



Remus stood by the graveyard motionless. Even after twelve years it wasn’t easy to visit his best friends’ grave. Everything about them held memories of a better time.  
It reminded him of all the good times they had, all the jokes they had shared. It reminded him of all the nights he had sneaked out with James and all the hours he had spent with Lily in the library, bent over dusty books trying to memorize all the ingredients to a complicated potion and failing miserably (at least, he did). It reminded him of their wedding and Harry’s birth. But most of all it reminded him of Sirius, his best friend and lover, the man who betrayed them. He missed them all so much, it hurt every day. It hurt so much to get up every day and live a normal life, while knowing his friends couldn’t, for one reason or the other. He tried to take a deep breath but it did nothing to ease the ache in his chest.  
“Hi Lily, it’s Halloween again. I’ve got some news. I’m a teacher now, at Hogwarts.” A dry sob escaped his chapped lips. “Harry is beautiful, you know. He is so strong, you should see him. He looks more like James every day. Sometimes I see him and I can’t breathe.” His vision blurred. “He is a Marauder at heart. He even has the map and the cloak. Sometimes he is sneaking out at night. Seeing him every day makes me missing you so much more. And I miss Peter. I miss you so much.” He turned away. “I miss Sirius.” He whispered. It was difficult for him to admit that. It was Sirius fault that all his friends were dead. The guilt he sometimes felt, because he still missed Sirius almost drowned him. He let his tears flow freely. “I’m sorry” and “I miss you” was all he could say, as sobs shook his body. After some time he calmed down and turned to face the graves again, his expression now calm and collected. “Bye Lily, bye James. See you next Halloween.” He smiled sadly and disappareted.  
A short while after that a crying man walked down the aisle to the graves of Lily and James Potter. His thin body trembled under the force of his heavy sobs. Once he reached the graves he broke down crying. His long black hair fell over his face, covering a pair of lifeless black eyes. His clothes were just rags and he didn’t even wear shoes. Through his sobs he whispered words that didn’t make any sense. Suddenly he stood up and stopped crying. “It was my fault, James. I’m so sorry.” He turned around. “And I miss you too, Remus.” He paused and took a deep breath. “More than anything else.” With that Sirius Black disappeared again.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critisism and comments/kudos are my everything ;)


End file.
